pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Walkthrough/Part 20
Malie City Two islands down, two to go! Your island challenge continues in Ula'ula Island, with fresh new trials to overcome. Of course, there's also that small matter of the Ultra Wormhole that you witnessed back at Aether Paradise and the mighty Ultra Beast that emerged. Perhaps your explorations of Ula'ula Island will uncover more clues into this amazing occurrence and what it could mean for the future of Alola. When you arrive in Malie City, you can check out the ferry terminal and visit the Pokémon Center on your way to the garden where you're supposed to meet Professor Kukui. If you speak with the café owner, you'll find yourself with some company. The nurse will pull up a stool beside you and share her Poké Beans with you. Grab some items from the Poké Mart if you need to. Left Clerk= |-| Right Clerk= Before you get much further than that, Hau will want a battle to commemorate your arrival on Ula'ula Island and to help his team get a good lungful of the Ula'ula air. If you chose Rowlet= |-| If you chose Litten= |-| If you chose Popplio= Hau's been busy since your last battle. His has evolved into the Alolan form of —gaining the . He's also evolved his into a Pokémon that complements his Starter Pokémon by balancing out its weaknesses. After defeating him, he'll give you a , 's exclusive Z-Crystal. This allows Lycanroc to upgrade its into the special Z-Move . An old man in the ferry terminal is delighted to meet you. He seems to have come from far away, and he gives you a valuable just for taking the time to talk with him. The malasada shop is located along the south road of Malie City. The left attendant sells Spicy or Bitter Malasada for 200, which is immediately fed to a Pokémon and increases its Affection. The right attendant sells s for 350. Head north into Malie Garden. Malie Garden This elegant area is actually home to quite a few passionate Trainers. Explore its every corner, and maybe catch some new Pokémon. Rain tends to fall every evening in Malie Garden, as well as on the rest of Ula'ula Island's northern and eastern sides. You'll generally find that the forecast here holds true for Malie City, Malie Garden, the Outer Cape, Ula'ula Beach, and Routes , , and . But only in Malie Garden will you find yourself encountering unique species when the weather conditions change. To the southeast, you'll run into your first trainer. |} Continue past him up the path to find a . Now head back and explore the edge of the garden west of the bridge Hau's blocking. You'll run into a little girl running in circles. |} You'll find a southwest of her through the tall grass. Head north and check by the tree to find a hidden . Cross the bridge east when you can. From there, head northwest and cross a small bridge to find a female . |} Go northwest of her across the bridge to find . Head back across the bridge and go northeast to find a . Now go south to the tea house in the center of the garden. Pick up a beneath a red umbrella. Below the tea house is a that you can battle. |} You meet Professor Kukui at the tea house. He's shocked to learn of your recent encounter with an Ultra Beast, then says you can catch a bus to your next trial on . At the side of the tea house is a . Leave the garden after your chat with . Malie City Go west to find Lillie standing in the road. She's heading for Malie City's library and would appreciate your help in finding a certain book there. A in the Malie City apparel shop wants you to catch a and show him its Pokédex entry. You can catch them later on Mount Hokulani. After obtaining one, come back here to receive 10,000 from him. Stop a the Sushi High Roller restaurant for a hot meal and four s. Each meal costs 4,000, but the Heart Scales you receive help lessen the blow to your wallet. If you happen to have a , you might want to check out the salon. They don't just cut your hair, but they can groom Furfrou into different, elaborate . Kantonian Gym As you explore Malie City, you'll come across a building that looks suspiciously like a Pokémon Gym. This is the Kantonian Gym, designed to give the people of Alola a taste of what Pokémon battles are like in the Kanto region. Feel free to challenge the trainers here. You do have to pay 1,000 to battle here. But you'll get a , and the prize money from the Gym trainers will more than make up for the cost. |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} For defeating the Leader, you'll receive the —apparently named after a famous trainer in Kanto—plus a set of ten s and some Poké Beans. If you visit the Kantonian Gym after receiving the Surge Badge, you might notice a certain Trainer dressed in red has shown up—the rock star Ryuki is paying the Gym a visit. Ryuki uses Pokémon. The first time you defeat Ryuki, he'll give you a . Meet Lillie in front of the library, and you'll soon have lots more company. Hapu and show up and formally introduce themselves. Hapu offers to help see Lillie to the ruins anytime, but for now Lillie has her sights fixed on the library. You can follow her upstairs or take a bit of time to check out a few more things around the city. Talk to a relaxing in the community center to get a . The little girl in the corner here will be able to tell how affectionate your Pokémon are towards you. If she thinks your lead Pokémon is affectionate enough, she'll give it the Best Friends Ribbon. You can do this once per Pokémon and once per day. Continue down the hall and enter the first door to take a weather quiz and get some special weather-affecting rocks: , , , and . You can take the quiz as much as you need to in order to get all the questions right. In the last room down the hall, you'll find the flea market. Try to see what the has to offer, and a will challenge you for it. |} After this, meet Lillie in front of the library, and you'll soon have more company. Hapu and her show up and introduce themselves to Lillie. They offer to help see Lillie to the ruins anytime she wants to go, but for now Lillie has her sights fixed on the library. Inside, you'll find her upstairs—but that's not al you can find here. A tourist sitting downstairs in the library is surprised to learn that HMs aren't used in Alola. She rewards your informative chat with , which used to be an HM until this generation. Samson Oak stands in the back corner of the library. Show him an Alolan , and he'll give you a . Malie City's community center features a flea market, where savvy shoppers search for steals. Speak to the girl on the right to browse her selection of rare fashion items. Talk to the boy on the left, and he'll tell you he's found a / . Come back after completing Ula'ula Island's grand trial, and he'll offer to sell you his stone for 3,000. Follow Lillie up to the library's second floor. There you meet a friendly girl named Acerola who helps Lillie find the book that she's after. The book provides a poetic telling of Alola's Legendary Pokémon, / . Acerola and Lillie have much to discuss, so leave them to their research and head north to the Outer Cape of Malie City. On your way to the Outer Cape, after you visit the library, go east from the library and talk to the old man. He will tell you how he walked through Malie City: * White square * White triangle * Black triangle * Black circle * White circle * Black triangle * Black square * White circle * White triangle * White square After you talk to the old man, if you walk on the symbols in the correct order, then talk to him again, he will give you five s. You may also see a young girl and her grandmother to the left of the library. As you approach them, a pops out of your bag. This Dartrix was inside of the you received earlier. For returning it to the little girl, she gives you a . Outer Cape } |} Located just north of Malie City, this small cape features a big recycling plant, where all of Alola's refuse is consumed by and . The Pokémon found here seem to be drawn to the plant's potent aroma. You'll run into a trainer first thing here. |} Southeast in the grass is a . Northwest of him you'll find an , next to a and an who will have a conversation with you. The Janitor will challenge you to a battle. |} The will battle you next. |} After defeating the pair, the Janitor will give you a . Go to the left of the building to collect a . Near the trucks there will be an old man who you can talk to to learn different battle styles. Check behind the Recycling Plant building to find an . Samson Oak, looking out onto the sea on the right, will give you a . After you've gotten your fix of the Outer Cape, head south to to go on your way to your first trial on Ula'ula Island! Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon